


Two-Thirds

by Cardinal_Daughter



Series: Polaris [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Eloping, Marriage, NSFW, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night, Widomauk Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: For Widomauk Week 2019 Day Two: Modern AU.Mollymauk and Caleb get married. Mostly.(Part of the Polaris verse but can be read as a stand-alone fic.)





	Two-Thirds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Widomauk Week! I won’t have fics for everyday, but I managed to whip something up for today. I’ve been wanting to do this fic for a long time, but life happened. 
> 
> Anyway. Wedding night fic! This takes place immediately following the end of Polaris (which is a Modern AU). It’s not necessary to have read that fic to understand this. Just know Molly and Caleb are at the Lavish Chateau and Jester got certified online as a minister and they held a spontaneous wedding.

 

**Two-Thirds**

 

The door to their room closes, and Mollymauk and Caleb look at each other with wide eyes vacillating between half-panicked and elated. Molly stands just beyond the threshold, not white in the middle of the room, but he’s made it farther than Caleb, whose back is pressed against the wood, hands still gripping the lock as he stares at his spouse. 

They’re  _ married _ . 

Molly seems just as flabbergasted, just as stunned as Caleb feels. They look at each other, disbelieving and not entirely certain the last half hour was actually  _ real _ , until finally, a laugh bursts from Molly’s lips, and he slaps a hand over his mouth as he stares at Caleb. 

Seeing Molly’s laugh eases some of the tension that’s built up inside Caleb, and a small burst of air slips from him that might be considered a laugh if one is feeling very generous with the definition of the word. 

“We’re married,” Molly says from behind his hand before bringing the other up to join its mate at his mouth. He’s practically trembling from nerves or excitement. Or both. 

“I mean,” Caleb says, wincing slightly as he speaks, “Not  _ exactly _ . Sort of. Mostly. In spirit, yes.” 

Molly blinks and seems to deflate almost instantly. “But- Jester did the- the thing. And we said vows! In front of  _ people _ ! Did that not count? Are we not actually married?” 

Caleb sees the look of disappointment in Molly’s face, the way his nervous and delighted half-smile has melted into a distinctly sorrowful one. As if the thought of  _ not _ being married to Caleb were the worst possible outcome of this evening. And considering how much Caleb wants to be married to Mollymauk, seeing that look further eases his initial surprise of what they’ve just spontaneously done. 

“Not in the eyes of the law,” Caleb explains. “We will have to sign some documents when we get back home to make it… legal, and all of that. It’s a relatively simple process. But for all other intents and purposes, yes. We are technically married. It’s just not… registered… yet.” 

“Oh,” Molly sags in relief, the tension in his body releasing. “I don’t care about  _ that!”  _ He moves closer to Caleb and lightly smacks his arm. “Don’t scare me like that, Caleb!” 

Caleb lets out another small laugh, full of nerves and relief and disbelief that the person standing before him is  _ his spouse _ . Molly’s hand is still on his arm, and Caleb steps closer into the embrace, lifting his own hand to cup Molly’s cheek in his hand. “Apologies,” he whispers, eyes searching Molly for nothing in particular, merely taking in the sight. 

“You’re forgiven,” Molly whispers, then smiles wickedly, “ _ Husband.”  _

Quick as the elation came and went, it’s back again. “We’re married,” Caleb whispers and this time it’s with joy. Marriage had always been the plan, but doing it with hardly any time to  _ think _ , to let the notion sink in, has left Caleb, and apparently Molly too, a little delirious. But now they’re alone; now it’s sinking in. They are married- maybe paperwork hasn’t been signed yet, but Caleb agrees with Molly: who cares? They are  _ married,  _ in the way that matters. It’s such a simple fact, but it encompasses so much, and Caleb feels his heart bubble like champagne and he feels fit to burst. 

“Mostly married,” Molly answers teasingly. “Two-thirds married.”

Caleb wrinkles his nose. “I’m not sure that’s-“ 

“Three-fourths? Five-eights? Four-thirty-two’s?”

“That would be one-eighth,” Caleb remarks absently. 

“Point being,” Molly remarks with a playful huff, “ _ Mostly  _ married.” 

“Married enough for the moment,” Caleb answers, his other arm winding around Molly’s waist and tugging him closer to him. Molly’s leg slips easily in between Caleb’s, and the full weight of Molly against him is so comforting, so delicious that Caleb can’t help but sigh and press his forehead to Molly’s, breathing him in and relishing in his closeness. 

“Does this mean we only get two-thirds of a wedding night?” Molly teases, shifting his hips against Caleb’s. It’s the barest bit of friction, but Caleb is so wound up, so very alert to every space where he and Mollymauk are connected, that it ignites a spark of arousal within him, and he can no easier stop the moan that escapes him than he could stop the overwhelming sensation of love that sweeps over him every time he looks at Mollymauk. 

He has no desire to  _ try _ and stop either of them. 

“We can have as much of a wedding night as you want,” Caleb breathes hotly, using the grip he has on Molly to grind their hips together much more firmly. Molly’s breath catches as Caleb continues, “As  _ many _ as you want. Whatever you want;  _ anything _ you want- if I can give it to you, Mollymauk, it’s yours.” 

“I just want you,” Mollymauk whispers, tilting his head to kiss the Polaris tattoo on Caleb’s wrist before moving his hand to kiss the Pyxis tattoo on his ring finger. “Until the last star in the sky burns out. Even after. I want you  _ always.”  _

“I love you,  _ mein stern.”  _

“I love you, my  _ husband.”  _

Hearing Mollymauk refer to him as his husband- a thing he never thought he’d be- sends a roaring and all-consuming burst of love through Caleb, and he can’t take it anymore. He pushes himself off the wall, walking Mollymauk toward the bed. When Molly’s knees hit the edge, he falls back, pulling Caleb on top of him, and their lips crash together in a messy but earnest series of open-mouth kisses. They adjust as they go until they’re fully on the bed together, all the while kissing- sometimes soft, sometimes sharp with quick stinging bites before tongues lave over the spot to soothe, and then back again. It’s sloppy and inelegant, but passion has little consideration for elegance, and neither Molly nor Caleb care for want of each other. 

“How do you want me?” Caleb asks as he breaks away from Molly’s ambrosia lips. He tugs at Molly’s top and Molly shifts to help Caleb tug it off before the tiefling sets to work on the buttons of Caleb’s own shirt. Impatient, Caleb leans forward to press kisses along Molly’s skin, whispering dirty possibilities into his spouse’s ear. 

“I could fuck you,” he breathes against Molly’s ear, loving the way Molly shivers against him. “You could ride me; or perhaps the other way ‘round, if you like. We could stay up all night taking turns with one another until neither of us can leave this bed tomorrow-“ 

He’s cut off when Molly yanks the shirt off him then shoves, Caleb falling onto his back. Molly clambers on top of him and begins pressing hot, wet kisses slowly down Caleb’s throat, over his chest and stomach. He takes Caleb’s left arm again and kisses over the scars, the tattoo, then over his knuckles and fingers, stopping at the ring finger and sucking it into his mouth slowly. Seeing Molly with Caleb’s finger in his mouth, feeling the warm heat of his breath and the pressure of his tongue caressing over the digit causes Caleb’s hip to thrust upward in a near instinctive reaction. It’s positively sinful, how beautiful Molly looks above him, teasing him with that wicked mouth. Caleb groans brokenly, head lolling to the side as Molly’s lips wrap around his finger in a filthy promise of what’s to come. 

After a minute or so Molly releases his finger, then disappears from Caleb entirely. Caleb blinks as the warmth and weight of Molly vanishes, and he looks up momentarily panicked only to see Molly is at his duffel bag, digging out a bottle of lube. With a moment of respite, Caleb begins to work at his pants, quickly removing them and tossing them aside. Molly turns and, upon seeing Caleb stripping, quickly does the same. Once nude, he rushes back to the bed and back to his place over Caleb, the latter of whom wastes no time pulling Molly back down for a searing kiss. 

“I want it all,” Molly breathes when at last Caleb releases his lips in favor of catching his breath. “But let’s start with that lovely suggestion of me riding you. Then maybe we can take a shower where I’ll suck you off, then I’ll carry you in here and fuck you so slowly that by the time I let us finish we’ll have been married for nearly half a day-  _ at least.”  _

“ _ Yes,”  _ Caleb groans, yanking the lube from Molly’s grasp and fumbling to get it open so as to coat his fingers with it. 

Molly adjusts himself and with a heated kiss, Caleb sinks the first finger into Molly. It’s tight, but the slight stretch is lovely, and Molly sighs against Caleb, dropping his head to his husband’s shoulder. “Oh, love,” he whispers, “You feel so  _ good.”  _

“I’ve only barely begun,” Caleb replies as he latches onto the column of Molly’s throat and begins moving his finger with intent. Molly keens above him, rocking back against Caleb’s movements and urging him along. Eventually Caleb adds a second finger, and after several drawn out minutes of teasing Molly to the point of the tiefling begging for more, he adds a third. 

Finally, once Molly is a near-weeping mess from need, Caleb pulls out of him and wipes his fingers on his discarded pants. Then he shifts, and Molly lifts himself to line them up before slowly sinking down onto Caleb. Both groan at the feeling, so familiar to them but still so lovely, like wrapping oneself up in a favorite blanket. Molly sinks down, then simply rests there for a moment, not moving, not doing anything more than holding Caleb within his warmth. 

Caleb’s hands move to Molly’s hips, but he makes no effort to move the tiefling. It feels good, just like this: the connection, the togetherness of it all. It’s so comforting and exquisite that Caleb feels tears welling in his eyes as he looks up at his spouse who is seated on his cock, whose eyes are closed in absolute pleasure at being connected so intimately. 

Unable to resist, Caleb sighs. “I love you so much.” 

Molly opens his eyes then, and glances down at Caleb with a soft smile that would reach his eyes if they weren’t darkened and hazy from desire. 

“I love you too,” he breathes. “Gods, you feel  _ so good.”  _

“So do you,” Caleb breathes. 

Molly leans forward, causing a bit of friction between them that causes both of them to whine and gasp, respectively, and Molly kisses Caleb before stilling again. “I want to savor this,” he whispers, kissing as much of Caleb’s face as he can while still managing to not move his hips. “I’ll only be able to make love to my husband for the first time once, so I’m going to savor this. Gods you feel so good in me. Make me feel so good, holding you like this. I could sit here for hours, just like this, while I recount every single thing I love about you. See how long you can stay hard while in me. Being filled with you while I count all the ways I love y-“ 

He’s cut off by a needy kiss from Caleb, who struggles not to move the rest of him while he drinks down Molly’s words, swallows his sighs, and bruises his lips with unending kisses. 

“Moll-“ Caleb groans, “Use me however you like,” he manages to say. “Whatever you want, Mollymauk, it’s yours. Move, don’t move. So long as you're  _ here,  _ my love, _ mein stern, mein ehepartner _ . Gods, please, Mollymauk-“

Molly silences him with a kiss. “Shh, love. I’ll not make you wait much longer. I want you too. As many ways as you’ll allow me.” 

With that he shifts ever so slightly. It’s not much, not from this angle, but they are both so charged up that it’s enough. Molly moves slow, a few short and shallow thrusts before stilling once more, uttering words of love and affection in between kisses. Then the cycle repeats: a few small thrusts, enough to drive them both wild, follow by several blissfully torturous moments of stillness while they kiss and declare their love over and over. 

Finally, Molly can hardly stand it; can hardly stand how desperately he needs to  _ move _ , how badly he needs to feel Caleb burst within him. How much he needs to feel that sticky warmth run down his thighs, and see his own satisfaction splattered over Caleb’s stomach. He moves a little longer, each thrust dragging out a little more, pushing  Caleb a little deeper. Caleb’s hands grip Molly’s waist but make no efforts to guide or direct him. They simply seek purchase against the flushed lavender of Molly’s skin, lightly stroking him there. Eventually the tiefling begins to pick up the pace in growing increments, before he lifts away from Caleb and sits upright, one hand braced on the human’s chest as he begins to ride him proper. 

Caleb groans as Molly works him, merciless and wanton and perfect. Molly rocks, hips moving in an increasingly shattered tempo until finally his movements have lost any semblance of rhythm, and they rock against each other, clinging and desperate and so very much in love. 

Caleb’s hand slides down to stroke Molly, who cries out at the lovely sensation of his neglected cock receiving some much needed attention. He feels heavy and yet light all at once- his body full but his spirit free. 

“Oh,  _ Caleb, _ ” Molly sighs. “Oh, my  _ husband.”  _

_ “ _ Say it again,” Caleb breathes, “Please, Molly!” 

“Husband,” Molly repeats, breathless and panting and in desperate need to come. “You’re my husband. And I’m yours. Your spouse. Yours. Oh, Caleb- we’re  _ married _ \- you married me- you  _ chose me _ \- oh!” 

Molly topples over the edge, coming against Caleb’s stomach. He feels the familiar warmth of Caleb’s release fill him moments later, and he groans in unabashed delight. 

Molly collapses over Caleb, whimpering as he feels Caleb slip out of him. It’s unpleasant, the empty feeling that immediately follows such a fulfilling delight, but Molly reminds himself to be patient. 

He has a lifetime of this ahead of him. 

They linger there on the bed, catching their breath and simply breathing in one another. Molly feels the gentle tickle of Caleb’s fingers tracing over the scars and tattoos on his back, touch feather light as he dozes and recovers from their activity. Finally he shifts, indicating his discomfort and Molly lifts up, moving directly to the bathroom to start the shower. Caleb follows a moment later, catching Molly around the waist and placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade. 

“Much as I want to follow through with your plan,” he murmurs with another kiss, “I’m afraid that after everything else today, I’m a bit worn out.”

He feels Molly laugh against him. “My poor husband.” He turns and wraps his arms around Caleb’s shoulders, then gently leads him into the hot shower. “How about I follow through with sucking you off, then we can do the rest later? Maybe once we get back home and get fully married?” 

Caleb grabs a wash rag and washes Molly off thoroughly, then washes himself as well. “Two-thirds of a wedding night for two-thirds of a marriage,” he says teasingly. 

“There we go!” Molly laughs. “Makes perfect sense to me.” 

Caleb smiles softly and they finish cleaning themselves up. Once they rinse away the suds, Molly grins lasciviously at his husband, presses him flat against the wall, and then sinks to his knees. 

Several days later, they return home and instantly rush to get the marriage license signed. Once it’s official and filed and they have a copy Molly insists on framing, they race home to enjoy the other third of their wedding night.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mein stern = my star  
> Mein ehepartner = my spouse


End file.
